


I Need You.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Series: Show Me Love [3]
Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light BDSM, S&M, Sex, dom!shawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Summary: You just really need Shawn.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Reader, Shawn Mendes/You
Series: Show Me Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327766
Kudos: 22





	I Need You.

Sad was the simplest way you could phrase how you were feeling. It was that kind of sad that was mixed with anxiety and started with the fear that your life was going to shit, and ended in you curled up somewhere in tears. You didn’t know what to do, part of you wanted to call Shawn and beg him to come over, the other part of you didn’t want to be a bother. But he was the only thing that you knew would always make you feel better, if even for a second so you called. And in true Shawn fashion, he answered on the first ring, a smile evident in his voice. 

“Hey, baby.” 

“Hi,” you said through a sniffle. 

The air in the room shifted as Shawn heard the state of your voice. You sounded so unlike yourself. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, no I’m okay. I just needed to hear your voice for a second. How are you? What are you up to?” you ask trying your damnedest to keep your voice even and calm but faltering. 

“I’m okay,” he rushes, “Baby what’s going on?” 

“Nothing. I'm fine- I’m fine.” You’re voice cracks and you want to kick yourself because you know there’s nothing you can do to keep Shawn from coming over after that. You can hear him collecting his keys and slipping on his sneakers through the phone while you insist that you're okay. That he doesn't need to interrupt whatever it is he’s doing, but he won’t hear any of it and tells you he’s already in his Jeep. You feel guilty, yes. But also already comforted knowing that in only a matter of minutes you’ll be wrapped up in Shawn’s arms. 

As soon as he got there he had you wrapped in his large arms completely encasing you in his warmth, as you take in the smell of his cologne. He insisted that you take a bath, with your nice bath bomb and a few candles lit. You resisted at first, not wanting to be away from him, so he decided to join you. Sliding behind you while you soaked and basked in the comfort of the warm bath and being pressed against Shawn. 

Shawn absolutely hated seeing you upset and would do anything and everything to make you feel better. He was drawing circles in your hips with fingertips, ghosting lips to the side of your head in little pecks. It was a small thing but they were making you feel loads better. 

After a much-needed soak in the tub, you had changed into comfier clothes and Shawn had changed into some sweat pants that you’d stolen from him ages ago, that he can’t help but tease you about. It gets you to crack a smile and it warms his heart. He brought you to the couch bringing you to his chest, your back to his front. It was a tight squeeze but you managed to fit on the small couch. You reached behind your pulling his arm and cuddling it to your chest, enjoying being wrapped up in him. 

“Need anything?” he whispers into your hair. 

“No, I’m okay.” 

You were feeling better you really were but you weren’t yourself, and Shawn could see it. You were still in your head, thoughts going a thousand miles an hour and Shawn just wanted you to relax. So he starts drawing small slow circles onto your hip with his fingertips and planting short kisses to your neck. And then the hand resting on your stomach slowly moves up, grabbing at your chest, massaging your breasts. You don’t tell him to stop, instead, you slowly pressed yourself closer to him, rolling your hips back against him. 

“Shawn…” 

“Mhm” mumbles into your neck. 

“I’m trying to watch this,” you lie, swallowing a moan. 

“I know but you’ve been so stressed. I just want to help.” his voice was husky and deep, he breathes brushing your ear giving you goosebumps. He was desperate you could hear it. He needs to take care of you just as much as you wanted him to. 

“I don’t like seeing my good girl upset,” he whispered into your ear. 

God, you loved that nickname. There was something about his tone when he said it. It was soft, but with a hint of dominance to it. So different than how he usually was with you. It would only slip out every once in awhile, but when it did it made you feel safer, him taking care of you, let him take it all away. 

“Shawn…” you moaned bringing a hand up behind you, to play with the curls at the nape of his neck.

“Let me help hmm? Let me make you feel good.” 

Without another word you’d maneuvered around, twisting your body to face him, you bring a hand up cradling his face before crashing your lips into his. He carefully rolls you onto your back You wrap your arms tight around him, holding him close as if he’d disappear if you loosen your grip even a little. He pulls at the hem of your baggy band shirt and quickly pulls it over your head. He starts placing soft kisses down your chest to your stomach, before planting feather light kisses about the hem of your panties. You roll your hips up, trying to move it along, but his hands hold your hips down to the cushions, only lightly. Always the tease. Deep down you liked it, you really did, but you also just need to feel something, anything. And Shawn is the only one that could give it to you. 

“Shawn, please…” 

He kisses his way up your body and you continue to wimpier, gripping at his sides trying to pull him closer to you. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’ll take care of you,” He whispers caressing your cheek, resting his forehead against yours, “relax for me, yeah?” 

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, nodding your head with a little pout. He brings his lips to yours, in a deep slow kiss, his lips more controlled than yours. He kisses his way down your chest, brings one of your nipples into his mouth giving it a suck, making you cry out. You bring your hand up, lacing your fingers into his curls as he moved onto your other breasts. He’d only just started with you and you were already a squirming mess of moans, you were just so desperate, you needed this. You needed him.

He continued his way down your body, kissing down your stomach to your hips, sucking in the skin, you know will leave marks and it only turns you on more. When he finally gets your panties down your legs your head is swimming, and the look he gives you...you were in heaven. You always said there was no prettier sight than seeing Shawn between your thighs. He doesn’t go on with his usual amount of teasing, and as much fun as he has watched you squirm and beg for him, this was about you. He didn’t want to make you wait, he wanted to do everything he could to make you feel good, and make you forget whatever it was making you upset. He quickly kisses up and down your thighs, until he’s right where you need him the most. He gives you a few kittens licks up and down your lips before attaching his lips to you, sucking and licking in earnest, just the way you like. 

“Oh my god…” you moan reaching your hand down combing your fingers through his curls. You give it a little tug drawing a moan from him, and you feel the vibrations shoot through your already humming body. 

“I want you to come for me, baby. Can you do that for me?” He asks against you, placing a sweet kiss to your clit. Your grip in his hair gets tighter, as you give him a frantic nod. He goes back to work and it’s only a matter of seconds before your orgasm hits you in a massive wave, consuming you from your head to your toes, heart pounding in your ears.

He makes his way back up your body leaving light kisses, before he’s in your neck again, leaving light sucks and whispering sweet nothings in your ear. You reach down between the two of you and sneak your hand down into his sweats taking him in your small hand giving him a few smooth pumps. It earns you a deep moan in your ear and a roll of his hips into your hand. 

“Shit.” he curses leaning his forehead against yours. 

“Please,” you moan in his ear, and it's all the permission that he needs. He grabbed ahold of himself, rubbing the head of his cock up and down your slit collecting the wetness there before slowly sinking into you. You both let out a satisfied sigh, you gripping onto him quickly pulling him down closer to you, holding on to him tightly. He doesn’t move immediately giving you the few moments you need to adjust to his size. 

“You okay?” He asks placing a soft kiss to your lips. All you can do is give him a quick nod and he begins moving his hips. 

His thrusts are slow and deep, drawing deep long moans from you. They aren’t the prettiest sounds, but they are yours and its’ music to Shawn's ears. He keeps his slow steady pace for a while, drawing out the feeling of you wrapped around him as long as possible until your rolling your hips up to his, asking for more, and he gives it to you. His thrusts sped up and the grip on your hips tightens just enough to drive you crazy. Everything starts to feel like it’s too much and you begin to feel that familiar tightening in your belly. 

“Shawn,” your whine pulling him even closer to you. You don’t even know what you want. You can hardly think straight, but he knows you just needed him close. Everything was better when he was with you. He makes his way back up your body planting kisses all the way up until he reaches your lips. 

“I know, I know. I got you!” Smashes his lips to yours. “Cum for me, I got you.” he pants, breath fanning over your face. And you do. Your orgasm hits you twice as hard, and your a moaning mess, chanting his name like a prayer. It’s only a moment later that he’s coming, with a few swears and your name and ‘I love you’s’ in your ear. 

He collapses on top of you laying his head on your chest, trying to catch his breath, while you place your fingers in his curls massaging his scalp. He moves to pull out of you but you're quick to bring him back down. 

“No.” you panic gripping onto his arms, “Stay. Please not yet”. 

“I’m just going to flip us over, honey. I’m not going anywhere.” He somehow manages to flip the two of you over with you on his chest without pulling out of you. It’s a nice feeling, being so close to him. 

“You okay?” He asks, stroking your cheek softly. He always worried when you got clingy like this after sex. It usually only happens when you two got a little rough, but every now and then he would see that look in your eyes, and was always quick to make sure that you didn’t float too far away from him. 

Over some time he eventually pulled out, with a little pout from you that he was quick to kiss away. 

A comfortable silence fell between the two of you as you drew circles on his chest, “You’re too good to me. Thank you.” 

“You don’t have to thank me.” he smiles placing a kiss to the top of your head, “You deserve it. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
